


In the end, I'll be your light

by thestarlight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: CEO Seo Youngho | Johnny, Cute, Cute dancing to music scene, Johnny is a GOOD man, Journalist Taeyong, M/M, Not really Angsty but may be sad at some parts ???, Sorta Rushed, This really isn't as long as I wanted it to be, alcohol mentioned, fluffly, kinda cliche ;(, soft, taeyong is shy, the notebook reference, this isn't 50 shades of grey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarlight/pseuds/thestarlight
Summary: Johnny is like the sun.Taeyong is a hurricane.orTaeyong and Johnny meet and it blossoms into something Johnny likes to call fate.





	In the end, I'll be your light

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm hello!
> 
> So, just to clarify, this only takes place in a span of two months. I tried to not make it rushed, but in the end it totally kinda is, but it's a decent fic? I think??
> 
> Also, the summary might suck, but give it a chance!!
> 
> Mentions of alcohol. 
> 
> Also, here's a playlist I listened to while I wrote:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/xxxxxylzxx/playlist/6ilpuvjVBGYB30T7FryQ0m?si=xOdbqd6sRg-nkq4Wc5gX9Q

“You don’t have to do this, you know.” 

 

Taeyong smiles gently, but shakes his head nonetheless and puts his jacket on. Ten tries to pull Taeyong back by his wrist, but fails and just keeps his hold for a while.

 

“I… I should get out more anyways, don’t you think?” 

 

Ten quirks an eyebrow, his suspicion getting the best of him. 

 

“Oh, I see,” he nods and releases his wrist. The older sighs in relief, but looks over his shoulder to his friend and squints his eyes, knowing exactly what he’s thinking about at the moment.

 

“I’m not meeting up with anyone special,” Taeyong says sharply, “I’m doing this interview for my company, you know, because no one else was available. If anything I’m not technically doing this for myself, I’m doing it out of guilt because this project needs to be done by next month and it hasn’t even been started.” He picks his bag up, pulling a wool headband to shield his ears from the outside. Ten purses his lips and sighs.

 

“You need to get yourself a man,” Ten replies, “Like, now.”

 

“I’m not looking for a relationship,” Taeyong quips, “nor anything else, I’d rather keep to myself and my studies before I even think of a relationship.”

 

“Come on, when was the last time you slept with someone?” 

 

“I don’t know?” he groans, “I have to go, quit prying into my love life… and sex life, geez.”

 

He leaves swiftly after that, stepping into the cold. It’s a fresh reminder he’s still human, the coldness filling his lungs and making him feel that he can breath with no extra weight on his chest. Taeyong walks down towards the stairs, deciding against taking the elevator and just getting the exercise he so badly needs, as being cooped up in your apartment and only going out besides being for work and maybe a quick coffee. 

 

Straying away from his antisocial tendencies, and his seemingly boring lifestyle. It’s not completely his fault for not wanting to be more interactive, or, active to say the least in the real world. He felt like his took up space, so he eventually stopped trying to do anything to keep himself as present as he used to. Ten, his best friend, found him cooped up in his apartment after a week of no word from him and began to try and get him back out of his shell. Though it didn’t completely work, he got him to get a job and a stable income, a motivation to do something with his talents. What Taeyong can say about Ten is he’s not someone who takes any sort of excuse from Taeyong, forcing him to be himself rather than the shell of the person he created himself into. So, in Taeyong’s opinion, going out and doing something like an interview was beyond as Ten’s hopes and wishes. Taeyong smiles softly, plugging in his earbuds and heading to the bus stop going towards the Neo Culture Technology building. Even if this is out of his comfort zone he didn’t mind trying out what Ten wanted him to do so badly. 

 

He gets onto the bus and heads towards the back. Unfortunately, the bus driver doesn’t pick up he hasn’t been seated yet and he falls, his phone and earbuds tumbling a few feet away from him at the feet of another. Taeyong mentally curses to himself, and gets to his knees, but before he stands his phone is being held out in front of him. His eyes gaze up to a man in a suit, who can’t be any older than he is, smiling at him boldly. Taeyong isn’t rude, so he takes the man’s hand and allows himself to be helped up. 

 

“You dropped something,” he smirks, “I think it’s yours?”

 

“Oh… right.” Taeyong replies quietly. “Thanks.”

 

“For someone with such a bold hair color, you’re quite shy.” The man picks up and looks down at him with a curious look. Oh, he’s really tall.

 

“Uh…” 

 

“I’m kidding,” He says, “I’m Seo Youngho.”

 

Where does that name sound familiar?

 

“Lee Taeyong,” Taeyong introduces himself politely, “It’s.. Um. Thank you.”

 

“I hope to see you again, Taeyong,” Youngho hums, “You seem like quite the character.”

 

“I… guess so.” 

 

“You’re very adorable, like a child,” Youngho speaks again, then looks where they are and the surroundings. He raises his eyebrows and then his watch. “Ah! I’m late.” 

 

He is quick to push the button for a stop and grabs his bag on the seat, and momentarily looks down curiously and quirks an eyebrow. He turns to Taeyong.

 

“I think we’ll meet sooner than you expect,” says Youngho, then he gets off the bus. Taeyong finally breathes. He looks down shyly, then notices his folder labeled had dropped out of his bag and onto the floor, labeled  _ ‘IMPORTANT: NEO CULTURE TECHNOLOGY QUESTIONS’. _ His stomach drops and his body turns at what seems as godspeed, then out the window where he sees a large sign on the side of the street spell out ‘NEO CULTURE TECHNOLOGY’. Shakily and out of pure instinct, his hand slams into the stop button. He grabs the folder and shoves it into his bag without looking and rushes off the bus and into the crowd of business people making their way to their jobs, obviously he’s going against the traffic so he gets a few annoyed looks. When he’s finally out of the crowd he runs up the stairs and into the building with a trip. 

 

“Oh, god, I’m terribly sorry for being late,” he says the the man at the desk, who looks up at him through his glasses and raises his eyebrows. He thins his lips into a line and hums.

 

“Don’t worry about it, the CEO just arrived as well,” Taeyong scans the desk and looks at the name tag sitting perched on it.  _ JUNG JAEHYUN.  _ He feels his stomach twist, “Uh, where may I find him?”

 

“Mr. Kim will show you where his office is,” he momentarily talks into a walkie talkie connected to his suit jacket and then types something into his computer.

 

“I’m taking it you’re Lee Taeyong? Journalist at SM?”

 

“Ah… Uh, yes…” Taeyong replies, stuttering over his words and clasping his hands to his bag strap. Eyes locking back to the ground as he awaited for the next question.

 

“Mr. Kim will take you there, he’s on his way.” Taeyong nods and turns on his heel to to sit down. Before he can sit down through, a man strolls down the steps ands fixes his jacket, running a hand through his hair and strolls towards him.

 

“You’re Lee Taeyong?” he questions, and Taeyong can assumes he’s Mr. Kim, so he stands up and bows.

 

“Yes, I am…” he looks up into the eyes of the other and quickly composes himself.

 

“I’m Kim Doyoung, but you may call my Doyoung if you please,” he says unamused, “Follow me.” 

 

Taeyong nods and trails after him, not too far behind. They go up the long staircase, occasional staring and questioning looks in his direction, but Doyoung seems to ignore all the eyes on him and looks completely unbothered.

 

“So, I’ll let you know now that Mr. Seo is not someone you should get on the bad side of, so if you wish to even get a full page for your article on Neo Culture, I suggest you play nice and listen well.” Doyoung says suddenly and stops at the top of the stairs, “As you probably know, Mr. Seo isn’t fond of reporters or anything of the such, so the fact he agreed bewilders me. You don’t seem like a bad guy, so I won’t make any assumptions on you or force anything into that probably cluttered mind of yours.”

 

“Oh… Uh, alright… Um.” 

 

“You’re a little awkward for a journalist, aren’t you people supposed to be a little more enthusiastic to get a rise out of the people you’re interviewing?” But before he can speak, Doyoung cuts him off he waves a hand, “Nevermind that, whatever. Come on, you don’t want to be more late or Mr. Seo might just cancel. Though, strangely enough he is just as late as you.”

 

Doyoung smiles without his teeth and continues his walk towards the elevators and presses the button rather quickly. It takes a while to show up, and Doyoung taps his foot impatiently.

 

“You’d think that a Technology place would have more than one elevator, wouldn’t you?” Doyoung says, probably trying to make small talk, probably aware how intense he came off as. Taeyong looks away shyly, and hums out a response. The elevator opens, and Doyoung rushes inside, grabbing Taeyong by the arm and closing the doors immediately after the people in it. Taeyong looks at Doyoung through the mirror and takes this moment to inspect the other male. He’s dressed professionally, his hair gelled back, a grey suit perfectly fit around his body, he’s pale and look intimidating on the surface making a lot of gears turn in his head. Anyone could see that Doyoung was an attractive man, with a strong aura to him that most definitely could probably be broken. Taeyong looks back down to himself. He’s dresses rather unprofessionally, his blue jacket making him look small, his vibrant pink hair sticking out of a winter headband, and black jeans and converse. Underneath, he’s wearing a red turtleneck and black sweater. Oh god, he’s underdressed. 

 

“Aish,” Taeyong groans aloud, he takes his jacket off and then his headband, draping them on his bag and folding his hands. Doyoung looks at him curiously, then the lift comes to a stop and Taeyong sighs. When the doors open, it reveals an open work space. The man motions for him to follow, and he keeps his head down as he follows Doyoung to a long black hallway where a few doors adorn it, while there’s a foggy glass wall at the end of it with a small sign Taeyong can’t make out yet. As the get closer, Taeyong visible feels his body want to just throw itself right out the top story winder.

 

_ CEO OFFICE _

_ SEO YOUNGHO _

 

“Uh.” Taeyong mumbles out dumbly, “Seo Youngho?”

 

“Yes, why?” 

 

“No… Nothing, um…” Taeyong picks at his hands awkwardly, “Thanks…” 

 

_ No fucking way. _

 

_ “I think we’ll meet sooner than you expect,”  _

 

Doyoung knocks, receiving a pleased come in on the other side, and he then pokes his head in.

 

“The journalist is here to see you.” Doyoung opens the door wider, for the one and only, awkward may anyone add, Lee Taeyong in all his glory standing in front of the man who was graced to see Taeyong fall to his knees in front of him earlier. Youngho grins knowingly, and places his hands on his desk.

 

“Please, come in.” he says mercilessly.

 

Taeyong takes stuttering steps inside, keeping his eyes down and when he’s far enough, Doyoung shuts the door behind him, and Taeyong’s body screams,  _ let me out.  _ Fuck, he bites his lip and picks at his hands more.  _ Just kill me. _

 

“Come and sit,” Mr. Seo comments, he then sits in his own chair and Taeyong strides finally over and sits down, “I don’t bite unless you want me to.”

 

“Um…” 

 

“Ah, unprofessional of me,” Mr. Seo says, “I’m Seo Youngho, CEO of Neo Culture, pleasure to meet you, Lee Taeyong.” 

 

“Oh… yes…” Taeyong mumbles, he is able to look anywhere but the man in front of him.

 

“I’ve been expecting your arrival,” 

 

“Yeah…” Taeyong says, he fumbles with his bag and brings out the folder, “Um… The… The questions, I’ll… uh ask them now.”

 

“Ah, yes, carry on Taeyong,” Mr. Seo smirks, he pulls out a few papers of his own and sets them down.

 

“My… questions?” Taeyong looks up quickly, “They aren’t… um.. Here… I don’t…”

 

“No worries,” Mr. Seo quirks an eyebrow, “I have them.”

 

“Why do you…” 

 

“You tripped and the fell out, so I took it upon myself to see what it was because it had my company on it,” Mr. Seo responds casually, “You were so nervous, I couldn’t just make you even more embarrassed so I decided to just give them to you here.”

 

_ “I think we’ll meet sooner than you think.” _

 

_ Sooner.  _

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Here,” he slides them across the table and Taeyong takes them with shaky hands and holds them tightly.

 

“Right,” Taeyong nods, “Um, first question. Was there any struggles you went through before taking on this role as CEO?”

 

“Ah, basic journalist questions I see,” he hums, “Well, you see, before I inherited this job, as I was in my dad’s heir… he was going through a vicious scandal, so, being the man he is he resigned immediately and handed it over to me. Took two years to gain the trust of the people, and I don’t plan on losing it.

 

Taeyong nods shortly.

 

“Right…” He looks through the questions, “Um… Any good books you’re… uh… reading?”

 

“Glad you asked,” he stands up and strolls to a taller bookshelf, “Fifty Shades of Grey.”

 

Taeyong grips his pen and freezes his eyes to the desk, shoulders tensing up and his breathing halting momentarily.

 

“...Only joking,” Mr. Seo says, he throws a book on the table, “The Da Vinci code, read it?”

 

“Um…” Taeyong utters, “I don’t know English.” 

 

“Hm,” he taps his chin and looks through his bookshelf.

 

“Let’s just move on.”

 

Taeyong breathes that out impatiently, tapping his fingers on his thigh and moving his eyes about his paper, “Tell me one word to describe yourself?”

 

Without a beat,

 

“Alluring.”

 

“One word to describe the world?”

 

“Perilous.”

 

“One word to describe the ocean?”

 

“Ominous.”

 

“And one word to describe love…?”

 

Mr. Seo sits back down and leans against his chair with a hollow sigh, and laces his hands together. He looks at Taeyong, but he doesn’t look back at him.

 

“Quit avoiding my eyes, Mr. Lee.” 

 

Taeyong snaps his head up so quick he could break his neck, he mumbles out an apology and he takes this as an opportunity to answer the question.

 

“It’s vexatious.” 

 

“Oh…” Taeyong says, “Alright.”

 

“Do you have any other questions?”

 

“Where do you see yourself in ten years?”

 

“Settled down, with a family and kids.”

 

“But… you said love is ‘vexatious.’, Mr. Seo,” Taeyong recalls, ‘Uh…”

 

“Wow, you know your vocabulary,” he says as if it’s a shocking fact, “Obviously, Taeyong, I’m a little exaggerant. I’m allowed to do that. Besides, just because I view it as that doesn’t mean I don’t want to find love.”

 

“If you could do one thing to improve your company, what would you do?”

 

“I’d ensure the future, make sure we stay high in social status. I could probably learn to communicate better with my employees and make sure work gets done quicker and more efficient. Being the CEO requires I make decisions that bring up the company in social status, so I would like to be able to provide for the world and show just how great we can be.” Mr. Seo turns in his chair, “However, a scandal is what brought us down. A scandal written by a journalist, a nosy one may I add.”

 

“Um…” Taeyong tries his best to hold his gaze away from the man in front of him, “What did you study in college?”

 

“Music,” he sighs, “I planned on becoming an artist, but after the scandal with my dad, I switched my major to business and continued until eligible to take over the chair.”

 

“What do you do outside of work?” Taeyong asks, “You know… because you’re so young?”

 

“I’m like anyone else, I study, go out with friends, watch movies, read…” Mr. Seo thinks, “I’m no different from anyone else.”

 

“I didn’t say that you were,” Taeyong mumbles to himself, “What gets you excited?”

 

“Well, achieving something after working so hard on it is a great feeling,” he responds, “But, thinking more logically, the future.”

 

“Okay,” Taeyong trails off, “Um, do you have any goals as of right now? For the company?”

 

“As of right now we’re improving the technology we have now, making it more trustworthy. More reliable.”

 

After moments of silence, Taeyong fumbles a bit.

 

“Why do you call me Taeyong?” 

 

“Is that a question?”

 

“No… Isn’t it unprofessional?” Taeyong asks quietly, “I mean… I’m not calling you by your first name?”

 

“Right, right, I must be unprofessional to you, Mr. Lee.”

 

“What… I… no,” Taeyong says, “No.. uh…”

 

“Please, carry on, Mr. Lee, I haven’t got all day.”

 

“Right,” Taeyong mutters, “How do you manage to continue your work here?”

 

“How I’m managing right now,” Mr. Seo says, “Is there something wrong with it?”

 

“Are you gay?” Taeyong accidentally spits out the question, “Oh I… No ignore that, um, I didn’t write this…”

 

“I see…” Mr. Seo hums, “That’ll be all, today.”

 

“Wait, Mr. Seo, I…” 

 

Taeyong stands, as does Mr. Seo and Taeyong freezes, the taller male emitted nothing intimidating, his appearance looking way softer than his personality, yet he felt like a bug under a shoe at the moment. Mr. Seo grabs his wrist and pulls him close.

 

“I’m sure we’ll meet again.”

 

“But…” 

 

_ “I think we’ll meet sooner than you think.” _

 

“I put my number on your questions sheet, Mr. Lee, perhaps phone me and we can make another arrangement for an interview.” 

 

“Uh…” Taeyong utters, “Uh, right.”

 

“I will see you, Mr. Lee.”

 

“Good… good night, Mr. Seo.” 

 

Then Doyoung retrieves him from outside the door silently, and Taeyong feels like his whole body is on fire at this point. 

 

The moments between leaving the room and leaving the building felt like a second. He knows he messed up, but why was he giving him another chance? What was so special about him that made Youngho feel so drawn to him?  _ I’m just me.  _ To Taeyong, there’s nothing special about him, because he’s as average as anyone else. The question,  _ ‘are you gay?’  _ was heavy on his mind. Because who the hell had written it? Taeyong puts his jacket back on, and heads to the bus stop feeling like a bunch of weight was put on his shoulders. 

 

His phone vibrates, probably from Ten.

 

_ When will you be home? _

 

Taeyong sighs softly, just getting on the bus when it arrives and sits at the back once again. He watches as the scenery passes and disappears into just motion blurs. He becomes distracted, not paying attention to anything else other than what’s outside the window. Taeyong hates himself, he often does this. Messing up, he’s most likely ruined the interview. The boss will most likely be disappointed that only a little more than half of the questions were answered. If he was given a second chance at life, at anything, he would take it.  _ Fix the things he’s ruined.  _ It’s unknown how Taeyong suddenly felt the need to close himself off, because hell, he didn’t know himself. 

 

The scenery fades into an ocean, and Taeyong knows he’s gone quite far by now. Ten will be extremely upset with him, but the ride has been peaceful enough for his thoughts to clear out. He presses the button for the bus to stop and he trudges off, leaving a quick tip to the bus driver, thanking him and straying off into the empty parking lot that he stopped in. When the bus moves away, he turns around and looks to the ocean behind him. The sun is beginning to set, creating an orange and pink hue to fill the sky. He slowly makes his way to the railing and leans against it in awe, just enjoy the view while he can.

 

His phone rings, and Taeyong absentmindedly picks it up.

 

“Ten?” 

 

“Taeyong? Thank god I-” Taeyong interrupts him quickly, by saying his name again, and his best friend goes silent.

 

“I’ll be home tomorrow morning.”

 

“What? Where are you?” Ten tries, but Taeyong hangs up and shoves his phone into his jacket pocket. He rests his head on his arms for a while. He knows he probably shouldn’t give Ten such a scare, but Ten knows him well enough to trust when he does these sort of things. Finally, he turns around and walks across the parking lot, to get into the small town that sits just by it. He thinks he knows place, but he can’t quite put his finger on it. Nonetheless, the town is cute and full of kids running around carelessly, elders sitting outside their homes reading or gardening, and adults walking back from work and greeting their spouses. It’s peaceful, how Taeyong likes everything. 

 

He finds a nice shop to stop at for dinner, and greets the woman inside kindly. She seats him immediately by the window and hands him a menu for him to look over. He thanks her. When the door chimes and takes his gaze away from his menu, he swears he has never wanted to disappear more than he did then. Only a few feet away, stands Seo Youngho, the Jaehyun guy from the front desk, Kim Doyoung, and two other guys he can’t put a name to, as he has no idea who they are. When the waitress greets them, the tall male requests something, and she nods kindly. Unknowing. Clueless. 

 

They’re seated right next to Taeyong, who groans inwardly and looks out the window to avoid them.  

 

“Mr. Lee, a pleasure to see you here.” Mr. Seo says teasingly, “We just keep meeting now don’t we?”

 

“Uh, I guess.” Taeyong says, still looking out the window.

 

Youngho slides in the seat across from Taeyong, catching his attention and forcing the latter to look at the man. He sits confidently, with a playful smile plastered on his face.

 

“You don’t scare me, Mr. Seo.” Taeyong says, he looks into his eyes, he feels ill under his gaze, but perhaps being straight forwards with him will get him to leave him alone. This isn’t the case though, besides backing down he just laughs.

 

“I’m not trying to intimidate you, Taeyong,” he says, then fakes pity, “My apologies,  _ Mr. Lee. _ ”

 

“I don’t mind you calling me Taeyong outside the building, Mr. Seo,” Taeyong replies.

 

“Then, if that’s the case, call me Johnny.” 

 

“Johnny?” 

 

He hums a bit, and nods, “Yes, I lived in America for twelve years, so my name western name is John, but people call me Johnny.”

 

“Oh, I see,” Taeyong says, “That’s probably why you read some books in English, right?”

 

“Mhm, if you’d like I can teach you English,” Johnny smiles kindly, “It has to be fate that we’ve met three times and haven’t officially introduced ourselves or anything, don’t you think?”

 

“Do you believe in fate?” Taeyong asks, he wants to continue with,  _ you seem like the type to believe in love at first sight, too.  _ Johnny taps his chin and shrugs.

 

“Occasionally, I suppose,” Johnny responds, “There’s some things people call fate that I don’t quite understand, like love at first sight.”

 

“Oh, then what is fate to you?”

 

“Like today, we happened to meet on bus, somehow going to the same place at the same time, you end up interviewing me, then hours later we end up meeting at a restaurant outside of the city. Not to mention opposite of the direction of your home, I’m guessing.” Johnny plays with his hands a bit, “It’s that kind’ve fate you know, like we were destined to meet.”

 

“Oh…” Taeyong mumbles, “That’s interesting, I guess.”

 

“Hey, before you two flirt up a storm, why don’t you order something?” 

 

Taeyong blushes, and goes to protest but he is cut off by Johnny talking to the waitress,  _ “Just one iced americano please.” _

 

“Do you sell cake pops?” Taeyong asks quietly, when he receives a nod yes, he orders two and looks back down at his hands. Johnny smiles teasingly, Taeyong already knows exactly where this is going.

 

“Quite the choice,” Johnny hums, “Sweet tooth?”

 

Tayong nods shly and remains avoiding eye contact still, somehow he can’t find himself to look Johnny in the eyes, despite his oddly comforting aura. The woman comes back with the food and coffee moments later, Johnny and Taeyong still sitting in awkward silence. He can hear the others around them chatting freely, but for whatever reason Johnny remains his gaze on the the smaller as if he’s the only person in the room. He’s not, and that’s what bothers Taeyong most.

 

“I’m not the only person in the room, you know,” Taeyong mumbles, just loud enough for Johnny to hear. The other male raises his eyebrows and sighs out longingly.

 

“Debatable,” Johnny plays, “What if you are?”

 

“That makes no sense,” Taeyong replies, “There is obviously other people in here.”

 

“What if they’re just created by the memory for you to feel less lonely, what if you’re the last man on Earth Taeyong?” Johnny asks, “What about then, are you the only man in the room then?”

 

“No, because even if everyone is a figure of my imagination, if I  _ am _ the last person on this Earth, then no one is here to tell me I’m insane and talking to air right now,” Taeyong says, “Your own logic contradicts itself.”

 

“Ah, I guess you’re right,” Johnny replies, “What if it’s only us?”

 

Taeyong locks eyes with Johnny and thinks for a moment before carefully choosing his words, “If we were the last people on Earth, would you be seeing the same as I?” Taeyong teases, “Or would you just call me crazy for still believing there was over seven billion people here?”

 

“I’d call you crazy.”

 

“I’d call you sane, we’re the last people on Earth, hell even if we are wouldn’t the idea of being insane be considered sane at that point?”

 

“If you put it that way, I guess.” Johnny laughs, “This is obviously all fake though, I was just trying to be a smartass.”

 

“Well it failed, because I was just a smarter ass than you and destroyed your dumbass statement,” Taeyong laughs as well. Johnny feels his heart warm up.

 

“You’re looking into my eyes,” Johnny grins.

 

Taeyong feels breathless, but he nods and holds his gaze, “Yeah… I guess I am.”

 

“So speaking theoretically,” Johnny draws out, “If I keep being a dumbass will you look at me?”

 

“Maybe I will,” Taeyong replies, “We’ll see, though.”

 

After a few hours of talking, Johnny finally looks outside. His friends are long gone, probably home sleeping, while the two stayed back to talk a little more. Taeyong found it really easy to talk to Johnny, he’s just so warm. 

 

“Are you supposed to be home?” Johnny asks Taeyong, to which he receives a shake of the head.

 

“No, I told my friend I’m not coming home tonight,” Taeyong sighs, “He’s probably worried, but he trusts me enough to be alone like this.” 

 

Johnny raises an eyebrow but doesn’t question it, then scratches the back of his head, “I could probably get us a hotel room a little bit away from here, if you’d like. I’m planning on staying down here for a few days to discuss with local business owners.” 

 

“You don’t have to do that, Johnny…” Taeyong gumbles, “I can just get a motel, hotels are expensive.”

 

“Taeyong, I’m a CEO of one of the richest companies in South Korea, do you think I’m worried about spending a few hundred dollars on a one night stay?”

 

“Woah, okay, millionaire…” Taeyong teases, “Alright, but I’ll pay you back soon.”

 

“You really don’t need to, I promise it’s not a bother at all.”

 

“Okay, okay, but I’ll buy you breakfast, if you want to go tomorrow morning,” Johnny raises a hand and goes to protest, but Taeyong grabs his hand and gives him a look.

 

Johnny can feel his heart pick up at the touch and just nods in defeat. The boy holding his hand smiles and releases it, he utters a small thank you and leaves his money on the table to pay for his meal and Johnny’s. The two walk out and into the cold weather.

 

“A little chilly for March don’t you think?”

 

“Um… yeah.” Taeyong replies quietly. Then he looks at the taller male, he looks so happy. He’s smiling gently and admiring the small towns warmth. The shorter bites the inside of his cheek and looks away.

 

How can someone trust a rich businessman, swaying around towns to talk to other rich businessmen, who happened to meet him three times in one day and call it fate? Maybe it’s because, Taeyong is making assumptions by now, it’s because Johnny is like the Sun. It rises everyday, but never dies out. It just goes to bring light to another side. The Sun is never going to die in the lifetime that both Taeyong and Johnny live in. 

 

Approximately, the solar system is going to go insane before the Sun dies out, before the Sun destroys humanity. By the time the Sun absorbs the Earth, life on Earth will be long gone. The Sun is not as great as it seems, one thing is no human on Earth could ever touch it. It’s five thousand, five hundred and four degrees celsius and there isn’t a possibility in mind you’d make it even millions of miles away without being burned to ashes. 

 

What Taeyong knows is that the Sun isn’t always a positive thing.

 

Johnny isn’t a bad person, no, if anything he’s more than an amazing person. But nothing good comes out of amazing people half the time. Acts of selflessness harms themselves, they don’t take their chance to be selfish and give themselves a break. Being like the way Taeyong can tell  _ Johnny _ unintentionally hurts people, being hurt to see someone as grand as him not give a single  _ care _ for himself if it meant he could see others succeed in happiness. His music career, his acts of kindness towards a stranger (him, of course), his eagerness to let himself do everything for Taeyong because he _ has _ the stuff to do it. 

 

Taeyong hates that, he does, but he’s drawn to the way Johnny speaks so gently, like a silky duvet rolling off your body. His voice is enticing, it’s richness and deep tone that give your a feeling of warmth. Johnny is a man, a man of no selfish desires. Maybe it’s selfish of him to be too kind, too kind to think of the hurt he causes by not being selfish. 

 

What would Taeyong know, though? He’s known this guy for ten hours. Who would trust a man with a snarky grin and award winning intelligence?

 

The silence could be taken as threatening, like if someone doesn’t speak up or talk the world will just  _ vanish _ it’s suffocating. Taeyong never likes to be the first to speak, he finds it annoying so he awaits the honey dipped voice of a man well over one hundred and eighty seven centimeters to say something. Even if it’s irrational.  _ Say it. Say it. Say it!  _

 

“Aliens are real.”

 

_ Okay, next time maybe don’t say it. _

 

“Why?”

 

“You really think we’re alone in this galaxy? Over five hundred solar systems,  _ and counting.  _ May I mention, unexplored, and not a single life exists except us?” Johnny exclaims, “Isn’t that selfish? You know?”

 

“What  _ do  _ I know, Johnny?” Taeyong’s words drip in false annoyance, his tone not matching his intent, he watches as Johnny playfully strides ahead and casts an imaginary rainbow above his head and grins.  _ Fucking child, he is.  _

 

“The world, Taeyong!” Johnny slightly raises his voice and grips his hair, “You know, the world? The billions of people here exist, right? Like you said! No one is there to tell you you’re insane, right?”

 

“Right.”

 

“So, aliens, right? If you’ve seen one, you’re labeled insane or a legend, depends on the crowd,” Johnny says, “As I recall, I’d call you crazy for thinking we may be just imagining absolutely everything there is around us, because you’re the last person on Earth, right?” Taeyong pauses in his steps to watch the man in front of him jump around so excitedly, “So? You’d call me sane, because the idea of being the last person on Earth, imagining life, is completely sane, because there’s literally nothing that’s telling you you’re insane.”

 

“Johnny you’ve lost me,” Taeyong confesses, “Are you running a fever?”

 

“Absolutely not,” Johnny waves a hand, “So, don’t you think it’s selfish to think we’re the only people in the galaxy? Like you said earlier, you’re not the only person in the room. Which has to mean, and by your logic, we aren’t the only life out here. We’re not alone in this galaxy, there’s always going to be someone telling us we’re insane, but you know what? Maybe it’s best we stay insane, because someday we’re gonna be the sane ones.”

 

_ Oh god.  _

 

“Wow,” Taeyong mumbles, “I didn’t really think of it like that…” 

 

“Right! A lot of people don’t,” Johnny grins, “I love aliens, they’re so cool. They remind me that there’s always something that will be left to be discovered. Mysteries are  _ so _ cool.”

 

Johnny’s warm and sweet.

 

Taeyong thinks of himself like a summer morning. Birds, children, breakfast, the sky bright and welcoming. But summer brings bad weather, like storms that devastated cities and hurricanes that destroy homes. Taeyong was a walking eye of storm. He knew sometime the eye will pass over and destroy everything he’s built up. 

 

So when this random guy changes your view on the world, he feels like the eye might just stay a little longer. He might just be in the calm for a good while. 

 

He smiles at Johnny, even though the other had gotten distracted by a group of ducklings waddling by them. He turned to Taeyong and goofily smiles at him, then imitates the little ducks.

 

“Ducks are cute, are they not? I love them.”

 

Taeyong squeezes his eyes shut,  _ just who the hell is this guy?  _ He picks at his hands, then sighs and looks down.  _ Just… why the fuck is he everything perfect and more?  _

 

By the time the two make it to a hotel, Taeyong feels exhaustion sweep over him. The lady at the desk is kind and greets them with a smile, then giving them a room key after paying. Johnny is too nice, he gave the woman a little extra as a tip for being so kind. Maybe this was a dream, because no one as ours as Johnny can exist in this world. 

 

Or maybe Taeyong is just viewing Johnny completely wrong, maybe he’s just over analyzing everything he does as being too nice, too selfless. So now, he questions himself. Is Johnny the Sun?

 

It’s an intrusive thought, and he’s way too tired to worry about whether or not his analysis of a man so childish, kind, and easy to talk to. Maybe he hit his head on the bus, was Johnny real? Did he exist in this world or was this all a hallucination?

 

“Hey, quit thinking so much,” Johnny says, “You’ve been lost in thought since we’ve left the restaurant.”

 

“Mm…” 

 

“Look, I know this is really awkward considering we just met, but trust me please, I’m not a weirdo or anything. I just want to help you out,” Johnny sighs, “I got us two beds…”

 

A part of Taeyong wants to apologize for how inappropriate he’s acted, but another part is telling him to see how this plays out; he’s too tired to think much more about this, but he still finds himself deep in it. 

 

They reach the room and Taeyong watches the other punch in the code, then swing the door open, and playfully bow to let the shorter in. The room is nice, it’s small and two beds sit about six feet apart, nicely made and a bottle of wine on the table. It’s weird. 

 

“Oh look, they gave us wine,” Johnny smiles, “Want a glass?”

 

“Um…” 

 

Taeyong knows he shouldn’t, he really does. But something inside of him tugs him towards Johnny. 

 

“I guess so,”

 

Moments later, the two are sat on the beige couch, looking at the television. Taeyong is really tired, this wine will do him no mercy, especially with his ridiculously low alcohol tolerance. He takes a few sips, he can already feel the waves of being tipsy creep into his body quickly.  _ Just one glass.  _ To get it over with, Taeyong downs the rest of the wine and stands up. He feels lightheaded all of the sudden. Johnny looks up from his seat on the ground and stands up to steady Taeyong, concerned. 

 

_ Fuck.  _ Taeyong squeezes his eyes shut, feeling a different wave wash through him. Regret. Sadness.  _ Why did I do this?  _ Taeyong’s stomach hurts as he tries his best to focus, but he can’t. There’s this man next to him holding his arm and…  _ and  _ god he’s so fucking annoying. Taeyong doesn’t even know how he ended up in a hotel room with a guy from the bus who just  _ kindly  _ picked up his phone. Who  _ kindly  _ said hello to him like nothing happened moments before in his office. Who just so  _ fucking kindly  _ offered him a place to stay. Who made walking to the hotel feel  _ amazing  _ and for once he didn’t feel like a burden. Because that’s what Johnny did, that was his  _ fucking  _ affect on people. 

 

“God…” Taeyong mumbles, “What the fuck.”

 

“Are you okay, Taeyong?”

 

_ He’s fucking concerned.  _ Taeyong feels sad, he does. Tears form in his eyes. 

 

“You don’t know anything about me… Johnny…” Taeyong drunkenly whimpers, “Why are you being so nice? What did I do to ever deserve  _ kindness...  _ or something close to that. Who the fuck even is a S… Seo Youngho or… or whatever. I don’t even  _ know  _ you.” It’s about then when Taeyong break, tears fall down his cheeks quickly and he can’t hold it in. He knew he was a lightweight, so why did he drink? Then he looks down, “You’re… so annoying, but I can’t... stop…” He doesn’t continue.

 

Johnny is taken aback. He holds his gaze though, and wraps an arm around Taeyong’s shoulders and helps him to a bed. 

 

“You should sleep, Taeyong,” Johnny decides, and Taeyong doesn’t protest. He’s out instantly, leaving Johnny standing there concerned, maybe hurt a little that Taeyong was so harsh. 

 

In the morning after, Taeyong wakes up feeling sick and confused as to where he was. His body felt numb and tingly, his head spun despite still laying down.

 

“Good moring, Taeyong.” a voice said, Taeyong lazily looks to his right, meeting the eyes of…  _ Mr. Seo?  _ His head spins more,  _ Johnny. _

 

Memories of last night plague him,  _ fuck.  _

 

“Did I say anything… um… stupid last night?” 

 

“Oh, nothing really,” Johnny shrugs, “I’m pretty sure you should’ve told me you can’t handle alcohol well, you were gone after one glass.”

 

“Uh… right.” 

 

“Your friend, Ten, is worried about you,” Johnny replies, “You should message him back.”

 

“How… do you know?” Taeyong grumbles, annoyed clearly, as it’s the morning and he’s in a place he doesn’t even remember. 

 

“He was spam texting you, I went to turn your ringer off and saw his texts to you,” Johnny says, he stands up and pulls on a suit jacket, “I won’t make it to breakfast, I have to go to a meeting. If you want stay until your friend comes, or maybe get a bus ticket.”

 

Johnny’s aura isn’t as bright today, maybe Taeyong did fuck up last night… he’s just not telling him.

 

Taeyong doesn’t want to lose him, despite being incredibly confused and not extremely amused with his selfless behavior, he swallows softly and gathers all the courage he can in those few moments and looks at Johnny.

 

“Give me your number,” Taeyong suggests, “I enjoy your company, you’re a good guy. I would like to be friends.”

 

The taller looks shocked, to say the least. But, oh so kindly, he took out a pen and looked around for a moment before grabbing a napkin off the coffee table and writing down his number. When he hands it to Taeyong, he receives a bright smile he didn’t think the smaller could manage. Silence sweeps over, making time turn into mush, then Johnny’s phone explodes in a loud ring.

 

“My car is here,” Johnny says quietly, “Get home safe, alright?”

 

“I will,” Taeyong promises, his voice back to it’s shy self. He watches Johnny leave the room, then grabs his phone from the nightstand and looks at all the texts from Ten he’s missed. He responds momentarily and says he’ll take the first bus home, but Ten insists he comes all the way to him to pick him up, so instead of protesting and making him more upset he just agrees. While he waits he just tidies up the room and cleans it to distract himself, even though the room wasn’t that messy he took it upon himself to remake the beds and put Johnny’s clothes in the wash. An hour and a half later he receives a text from Ten that he’s here. He tucks the napkin with the number into his pocket and grabs his bag off the table and leaves the room.

 

A part of him wants to message Johnny instantly, apologize to him for having to deal with him while he was drunk, but he has a gut feeling the man would just brush it off. So, he doesn’t. 

 

He steps out of the hotel and the first thing he’s met with is a fuming Ten, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the car. Taeyong frowns gets into the passenger side.

 

“Ten, I’m okay…” Taeyong smiles warmly, “Nothing bad happened.”

 

“Do you even realize how worried I was?” Ten protests back, “You didn’t keep me updated _at_ _all_ , didn’t tell me where you went, how far away you were… Taeyong, I know you do this but you’ve never done something where you didn’t give me a single update or signa; you were okay for the past day!” Ten pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs quietly, starting the car and pulling away from the hotel.

 

“How did you even pay for that hotel? It’s like a five star!” Ten speaks up again, “You don’t have that kind of money just laying around, you know.”

 

“Someone paid for it for me and him,” Taeyong says.

 

Ten swerves to the side of the road and slams on the breaks, “What?!” 

 

“It’s not what you think!” Taeyong instantly replies, “We met earlier in the afternoon yesterday, and then… um, again after the interview and we talked for a couple hours. It was too late to do anything else so he just offered to get a hotel because he’s going to be in this town for a bit to discuss business with other people.”

 

Ten looks at him and bites his lips, “Despite how mad I am at you right now, I feel like I’m hearing things. You actually made a new friend?”

 

“Uh, I wouldn’t say we’re friends just yet,” Taeyong confesses, “He’s… weird, like... really selfless and cares too much about other people you know? Like, I know I’ve only just met him, but he’s so different.” 

 

“Isn’t being selfless a good thing?” Ten asks, Taeyong shrugs.

 

“I personally think it’s fine to be selfish sometimes, but this guy,” Taeyong looks down, “I don’t understand him. But he intrigues me.” 

 

“You just met him, Tae,” Ten replies, “If you really feel like you are interested in him, maybe go for it. He seems like a good person, and if you’re doubting anything it’s okay. Stop being so hard on yourself and accept other people into your life.” 

 

“Yeah,” 

 

It’s all Taeyong can get out, and the rest of the ride is silent. He knows what Ten says is true, that he needs to let other people in. It’s hard though, being the antisocial person that he is. Hell, he doesn’t even do the interviews when it comes down to his job. He writes and edits to make sure they’re well done and okay for posting. It’s why Ten was so reluctant to let him do this interview, because Taeyong isn’t really good at talking with people and him doing this was outside of his comfort zone. 

 

They make it to the apartment, and Taeyong looks over to his friend. He looks like he’s thinking about something, but Taeyong decides not to pry and just bring something up that he should probably know.

 

“Hey, Ten,” Taeyong calls, “Um, the guy. His name is Seo Youngho, he happens to be the CEO of Neo Culture. He goes by Johnny though. He likes aliens, iced americanos, and ducks.”

 

Ten looks back at him bewildered, but doesn’t show any sign of disappointment or confusion.

 

“Taeyong, please, if you can… Keep this guy around, he’s good for you.”

 

“Yeah, I think I will, Ten,” Taeyong responds, and Ten looks proud.

 

“I’m really happy for you, Tae.”

 

Taeyong goes up to his room and closes his bed, then strolls over to his bed and lays back onto it. He tries to think of ways to talk himself into texting Johnny, but it all comes back to just texting him a nice thank you for the night the spent together. He’s almost positive that Johnny would be thrilled to receive a text message from him, because Johnny seems like the type of person to be excited about those things. Maybe he’s making too many assumptions about things he shouldn’t, maybe he should talk to the other and become his friend rather than acquaintance. 

 

But deep in the back of his mind, where it’s a little too dark, Taeyong doesn’t want to text him. Because eventually, Johnny will probably get tired of talking to a introverted person who has a hard time letting people in. 

 

Sighing to himself, he takes out his phone and the napkin, then types a small message to Johnny.

 

_ to: johnny seo _

**_thank you for last night, you know how to bring up someone’s mood. - taeyong_ **

 

➢

 

Two months and a half later, Taeyong finds himself in a feeling of tranquility. He feels as if he’s at a peaceful state in his life, somehow. It could be caused by the infamous Johnny Seo who happens to grace him his time and self for a cup of coffee every other day at four. 

After the time he’s spent with Johnny, he’s come to the conclusion Johnny is almost exactly the opposite of what he thought of him. He’s assertive, wity, incredibly charming, and… selfish. He’s not a bad kind of selfish, Taeyong also concludes. But when it comes to his work, his perseverance in the workplace is a little over the top, often pushing himself to do one thing for his own success. It’s a little crazy, could even be considered malicious for his company, but his co-workers say it gets the job done.

 

Ah, yes. Taeyong has written a full article on all of Neo Culture, getting the difference sides of the story, about all the good things Johnny has done for his work and how he’s taking giant leaps towards the future in his projects and ideas. 

 

_ ‘Though Johnny may show single-mindedness, he’s a great boss and helps out in the company more than anyone ever has. He has a great work ethic and often proposes ideas that lead to ripples of many other ideas. He’s serious when he needs to be and is compassionate with those who may be falling a slight bit behind.’ _

 

Said by a man named Qian Kun, a Neo Culture software project engineer. 

 

Taeyong learns many things that Johnny is.

 

Johnny is a light at the end of a tunnel. He wants to reach that end, see the other side of the tunnel he’s been stuck in for too long. Every time he’s with Johnny, he feels one step closer.

 

_ from: johnny _

**_i’m thinking of getting dinner tonight, care to join me?_ **

 

_ to: johnny _

**_sure... where? should i dress nice?_ **

 

_ from: johnny _

**_dress nicely!_ **

 

Taeyong thinks he’s gotten to the point in his and Johnny’s relationship where he can joke around and ask if it’s a date, but he doesn’t - because Taeyong doesn’t have that kind of confidence, and if he asks if it’s a date chances are Johnny would be like  _ ‘if you want it to be _ ’ and Taeyong doesn’t know what he’d do after that.

 

There’s obviously something there between him and Johnny, some sort of line that Taeyong decides to stay on the other side of. IF he were to cross, he’d not know what to do, let alone know what would happen. 

 

Maybe it’s for the best, Taeyong thinks. Keeping them the way they are, he thinks.  _ I’m not sure I even know what we are. _

 

_ from: johnny _

**_I’ll be there at 7!_ **

 

Gives him about a few hours to get ready, it’s not terrible. Maybe he should cancel.

 

_ to: johnny _

**_sounds great_ **

 

He knows if he didn’t send that text, he’d chicken out. So now he has to force himself to shower, dress, and look nice for this dinner with  _ Johnny. _ Taeyong hears a knock on the door and hums, as it’s just Ten probably coming to pester him about something. 

 

“Hey, I’m going out tonight. Will you be okay on your own?” Ten asks, as he’s buttoning his shirt and looking at himself in Taeyong’s room. Taeyong smiles softly in response and nods a little.

 

“Actually…” Taeyong draws out, “Johnny invited me for dinner…”

 

“Dinner?” Ten turns towards Taeyong with a surprised expression, rushing over to him with a smile and grabbing the older’s hands, “Like, as in a dinner date?”

 

“No!” Taeyong rushes, “Just dinner, he’s just being nice…” 

 

The blush on Taeyong’s face goes against his reaction, and Ten squeezes his hands, “You don’t have to be so shy about it, TY. You’ll know if it’s a date when you get there.”

 

“He didn’t say it was though, so I shouldn’t assume.”

 

“Does he have to?” Ten smirks, “What’s the attire?”

 

“Nicely, is what he said,” Taeyong responds casually, “It’s probably nothing, don’t get too ahead of yourself.”

 

The thing is, it’s not a date. Taeyong kind of refuses to believe it is, even if he’s told directly, he’s not one to believe that someone would like him enough to ask him on one, nevermind the fact they’ve known each other for only a little over a twos months. Another thing is, Taeyong also wouldn’t mind if it was a date, even if it goes against his confusion of someone asking him on a date after only knowing him for a short amount of time. It couldn’t be a bad thing, because if he’s honest dating someone as wonderful as Johnny would make anyone happier. Because Johnny is the good things in life. He’s like  autumn, quiet and peaceful, warmth with a cold breeze, apple picking and pumpkin carving, raking leaves and bonfires after dark. 

 

After knowing him a little longer, he’s able to say these types of things safely, because Johnny is all but anything despicable. So, maybe Taeyong  _ would _ love to go one a date with Johnny.

 

“I’m just happy for you,” Ten says honestly, “I would never imagine this happening in a million years, but here we are. You’re actually going out and doing things with someone that isn’t me, isn’t that an accomplishment Taeyong?”

 

Taeyong thinks for a moment, should it really be something to be proud of? Anyone can do this, even the shyest ones out there, so, what’s so different about him?

 

“Yes, but anyone can do what I did,” Taeyong replies, “But, I get what you’re saying Tennie, thanks for caring so much.”

 

“No problem,” Ten smiles, “I’m so happy for you.”

 

Ten leaves a gentle kiss on his head then leaves the room to probably finish getting ready. He looks at the time, which reads about  **_17:30_ ** , which gives him only an hour and a half to get ready. 

 

It’s not as hard picking an outfit as he originally thought it would. He decided on a white button up with a black sweater over it, black jeans, converse, and a nice black barett to match with it. The outfit compliments his now faded pink hair well, and gives him a more gentle and soft look. Taeyong quickly takes a shower, making sure to use his body scrub so his skin is soft to touch and look at. When he’s about done, the doorbell rings, and Taeyong slides on his nice shoes and grabs his wallet and phone and makes his way to the front door.

 

When he opens it, he’s met with a grinning Johnny.

 

“Wow,” Johnny says breathily, “You look… really, really, nice, Taeyong.”

 

“Oh, uh… thank you Johnny,” Taeyong smiles shyly, “You do as well.”

 

The compliment makes Johnny’s cheeks flush as well, he nods and holds a hand out, and Taeyong takes it.

 

“Let’s go, shall we?”

 

“Yes, yes…” 

 

Taeyong tries to ignore how soft, big, and warm Johnny’s hands are. But he can’t, he really can’t because his hand feels like it’s burning his own because of how warm they are. Does he realize? Are his hands always this  _ hot? _ The smaller looks up at Johnny, who probably hasn’t realized their hands are still intertwined, so Taeyong doesn’t wanna say anything and embarrass Johnny, so he stays silent and tries to hide the blush on his cheeks.

 

“After dinner we’re going dancing,” Johnny randomly speaks up, “I’m gonna teach you how.”

 

“Johnny, I already know how…” Taeyong giggles, “I used to dance for a living, you know?”

 

“No no, I’m gonna teach you how to dance like me,” Johnny smirks, then looks back at the boy behind him. He noticed their hands and goes to take it away, but Taeyong squeezes their grip.

 

“I’d love to learn then, Johnny.”

 

The walk to the car is silent the rest of the way, Johnny slightly being in front of Taeyong, leading him by the hand as if he were a lost puppy. Taeyong feels his stomach twist in warmth, the presence of Johnny seems to have that effect on him lately. 

 

“Do you like kimchi?” Johnny ask when they’re settled in the car, Taeyong nods and gives him a soft smile, to which Johnny returns.

 

What seems like hours after they’ve arrived at the restaurant, Johnny sits back in his chair and wipes his hands on a napkin. 

 

“Care to get out of here and go dancing?” Johnny asks, and Taeyong agrees with a nod.

 

After paying, Johnny takes them to his car and doesn’t mention where they’re going, just driving and keeping the music at a low. As they travel further from the city, the land becomes more peaceful and open, fading into fields that seem endless, being shaded by the moon, millions of stars scattered and clustered across the sky, making Taeyong look in awe at the scenery. Johnny takes and turn, beginning to go at a subtle incline until they’ve reached a more secluded area that lays next to a pond and small wooden stage. It’s enlightened by timer lamps, making the area glow majestically.

 

“Johnny, this place…” Taeyong starts, but he can’t seem to find the correct words for it.

 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Johnny hums contently, “I used to come here all the time, when I first moved here.”

 

“I didn’t even know about it,” Taeyong responds, “It’s… amazing.”

 

“Yeah, back then my mom used to come along as well, but then she and my dad divorced and she moved back to the states, it’s been a while since I’ve seen her.” 

 

“I hope you see her soon, Johnny.” Taeyong smiles.

 

Johnny just nods.

 

“Let’s go, shall we?”

 

“Are you going to play music from your car?” Taeyong asks, and Johnny waves a hand.

 

“It’s more romantic to play it off my phone, like in a movie, right?”

 

Taeyong blushes, it is romantic. At least to his standard it is, because he didn’t know that the night would end this way. Taeyong and Johnny get out of the car a second later and Johnny leads Taeyong towards the stage.

 

“Alright, so this dance obviously already exists, but I’m going to make it ten times more romantic.” Johnny says, making Taeyong look up at him with a confused furrow of the brows, Johnny continues, “I’m going to embarrass myself probably, but it’s definitely worth it. Ten points if I make you giggle.” 

 

“Woo me, John.”

 

“Don’t look!”

 

Johnny reddens and takes his phone out before scrolling through it for a moment. He chooses a song and sets his phone, a soft melody playing out of it.  _ Lullaby by Sia. _ He hears footsteps again coming closer, then turns around and locks eyes with Johnny who is standing there with a silly smile, a lopsided crown on his soft brown hair, a red cape draped over his shoulders, and he pulls a mask over his head. Taeyong giggles, and steps closer to the man, who gently looks down at him and pulls a mask over his face as well.

 

“Care to have this dance?” Johnny bows and holds a hand out, Taeyong sighs softly and reaches his hand and Johnny intertwines them quickly and pulls them close, “Do you know how to waltz?”

 

“Of course I do, Johnny,” Taeyong replies, “Are we going to waltz?”

 

“Why yes,” Johnny places a hand on Taeyong’s waist, while Taeyong places his on the taller’s shoulder. 

 

Their bodies are really close, Taeyong can practically feel Johnny’s breath on him while he begins to do the steps that begin the dance. The music is a little too perfect this moment, making them both feel the need to keep quiet or else it might kill the mood. Johnny randomly tries to twirl Taeyong, which ends up going south and both of them giggling, not really doing a specific dance anymore and rather just goofing around. 

 

“You know that scene from ‘The Notebook’ where Allie and Noah are dancing in the middle of the road?”

 

Taeyong nods, “Yeah, that was definitely romantic…” 

 

“Romance at its peak,” Johnny jokes, “In their dance, though, Noah dips Allie.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Mind if I do the same?”

 

“Oh…” Taeyong blushes and looks down to their feet, “Yeah, go ahead.”

 

As they dance a little more, Johnny twirls Tayong out and away from him, then twists him back into his arms where he slowly dips Taeyong. 

 

“Hello, there.” Johnny says cheekily, and Taeyong blushes.

 

“Hi…” he replies shyly.

 

Johnny takes a deep breath, he lifts the mask from his own face, then Taeyong's and closes the small gap between their lips and softly kisses Taeyong who surprisingly kisses him back wordlessly. Johnny's crown tumbles to the ground, he brings them to a standing point and Johnny’s still holding the sides of his face, kissing him as if he’d been waiting for this moment for far too long, and in secret Taeyong knows he’s been waiting for this moment as well. He feels something with Johnny he’s never felt before, so it’d be a shame to lose Johnny like this. When Johnny pulls away, he’s smiling. 

 

He’s smiling that stupid smile that Taeyong remembers from the first time they met, he’s not quite sure but this time when he smiles, he feels like fireworks just exploded in his body.  _ Holy shit. _

 

“I don’t think that happens in ‘The Notebook’,” Taeyong jokes with a teasing smile, and Johnny just shrugs.

  
  
"Maybe it was a deleted scene."

 

Taeyong laughs a bit and leans into Johnny. "I don't understand why you'd want to kiss me out of all people," Taeyong says solemnly.

 

"When I first met you, Taeyong, there was something there," Johnny starts, "I was drawn to you, like, curious as to why you're so shy around people, and I mean, yeah, maybe that was just how you were, but I wanted to get to know you, get closer to you, be your friend. Like I told you that night, I believe in fate. Not love at first sight, but I believe fate brings people together, and eventually love blossoms somewhere in there."

 

"You're gonna make me cry," Taeyong sniffs, "The only person who's ever stayed by my side was Ten, now that I have someone else, I just find it a little hard to believe."

 

"You can trust me."

 

"I know I can," Taeyong whispers, then steps back to look at the taller.

 

Johnny holds his pinky up, he looks serious as he stares into Taeyong's eyes. The wind tussled with his hair and ruffled his clothes, but he didn't take his eyes off of the smaller boy in front of him. Taeyong smiled at him, his heart felt heavy and weak beneath his gaze, but he never tore his eyes away either. He reaches up calmly and links their pinkies together, the sound of the music has faded into the background, Johnny squeezes Taeyong's pinky, and he squeezes right back.

 

"Pinky promises can't be broken," Taeyong hums, "So let's not break it, yeah?"

 

"Promise," Johnny responds, "Also, question."

 

"Hm,"

 

"Would you believe me if I said I was an alien?"

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh thank you for reading!! This is my second johnyong fic and if you're looking for a true slow burn, check out my other fic 'kisses are better when they're sweet'
> 
> My apologies for making this kinda rushed? Also to be clear, Taeyong and Johnny don't fall in love, but they obviously do feel something for each other. 
> 
> Also, I've never seen The Notebook, I just watched a video about romantic dances in movies and the were in there. It inspired the dip and kiss!! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated and motivate me a lot to continue!


End file.
